1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a bonnet or covering for lawn chairs and the like, which provides adjustable protection to the occupant from sun or rain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain sun shades have been designed to permit sunbathing on lounge chairs which recline to the horizontal, so as to protect portions of the body, such as the head or midriff, while achieving a sun tan. Such sun shades, however, are not suitable for people sitting in lawn chairs or other outdoor furniture who desire to be protected from the elements, either sun or rain, such as those hunting or fishing, spectators at sports events, or simply fresh air enthusiasts who otherwise desire shelter.
What is needed is a bonnet for lawn chairs, and the like, which:
is lightweight, easily foldable, transportable, and storable with the chair; PA1 fits a range of chair widths, and is simple to install and remove; and PA1 provides effective and easily adjustable protection against both sun and rain.